Boss Death
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: The Boss took over the new biggest game, Crypton, trapping all of the players into it. Death in the game means death in real life. The only means of escape are to beat the Boss himself- except he his hidden within the players themselves. Regardless, Len and a group of his friends take him on, with relationships both created and broken. Lame Summary, some RinxLen, NOT A SONG FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY, EVERYONE! Thanks for coming here to (hopefully) try out my new fanfic! I want one review to continue... and, I think that is all I have to say! So, please read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

* * *

Len's P.O.V

"MOOOOOOOM! MOM, I'M GOING TO BE IN MY ROOM!" I shouted. Not bothering to hear her reply, I ran straight upstairs, careful not to damage to the merchandise sitting in my hands. What is it, you ask? Well, it is only the coolest new thing, _ever _(or at least for this week)—the new video game, Crypton **(A/N: Yes, Crypton. I can't think of anything else. PM if you do), **made by Crypton Future Media. Seriously, I waited in line in two in the morning to get this—no way that I am letting it out of my sight.

The thing about Crypton is that it took you completely into the game. It was one of those games were you put a headset on, and you were basically 'downloaded' into the game, I guess. All of your senses, movement, and more, were working in the game—meaning, you actually felt like the game was happening in your real life. It was pretty wicked. My friends who bought it (it has been out for one week) say that it is epic, and there were basically no words to describe it. Well, time to test it for myself.

Crashing into my bedroom, I quickly took the headset, not bothering to read the instructions, and laid down on my bed. I jammed the headset onto my head. Everything turned black.

* * *

I blinked. Everything was still black. "Er… hello? I sorta wanna play Crypton… and… everything is black…." Oh, gosh. What if I broke it?! How is that possible! I just got it… unless… SOME TIME-TRAVLER FROM THE FUTURE CAME BACK IN TIME, TOOK THE ONE I WANTED, AND MESSED IT UP BEFORE I COULD PLAY IT!

Nah… no one hates me _that _much. That isn't possible.

"Oi! Person!" I looked around to identify where the voice was coming from. There was a random girl just standing there. She had blonde—golden, really—hair, and golden eyes to go along with it. In her hand was a cell phone, and she was rapidly texting, not bothering to make eye contact with me. "You wanna play Crypton?"

"Naaaaah. I just randomly bought a freaking $400 game just to stare at it in complete shock and epic silence! OF COURSE I WANT TO PLAY IT!" I was a bit… dramatic, I guess. That's what a lot of people say about me.

"Okay then. No need to be hurtful. I'm the NPC Neru Akita. My job? To help newbies decide what they want to look like, and what they want to be, or their selections," Neru explained. "I then log it into my cell phone. Right now, I am helping over 2,000 people."

"…Um, okay? I… have a question," I said, while awkwardly raising my hand. She nodded her head, but didn't bother looking up. "What do you mean by 'what they want to be.'" Neru sighed, and I felt stupid. Slightly.

"Each character has the to choose from a selection—Warrior, Mage, Archer, Healer, Thief, or Assassin. I'm sure you can guess what each job does, or what weapons come with each. The farther you go into the game, the higher the level you are. You start off on Level 1, as expected. Also, you can team up with other players and make a group of some sort. Assassins and Thief's often team up together, and Healers are well sought out. Two or more to make a group. Group members usually live, train, explore, and fight together. Finally, although it is rare, it is possible to have a double selection, although you don't get to choose if you have one or not. For example, you can have a Thief Assassin, or a Warrior Healer. The most rare is a Warrior Mage—there is only one in existence as of right now, and another four will be allowed into the game. That is it. If you get chosen for double selection, then you have to work twice as hard to train both parts of yourself, I guess." I guess that I got it... if I wanted to be anything, I would want to be a Warrior Mage. It sounds pretty cool.

"What about deaths? Are they painful, or are they quick, or what?" Cause I would obviously not want to die.

"Deaths are painless in this story," Neru said, but she began to smirk a bit and laugh to herself. I didn't like her reaction. "So, can we start designing your character right now?" I nodded my head. "First. How do you want to look?"

"Like this," I said. Of course I would want to stay that same—I've heard countless girls talk about how 'hot' Len Kagamine (aka me) is. Long, spiky blonde hair, pulled into a small ponytail, and blue eyes. What more could a guy want? Neru nodded her head, and punched something into her cell phone.

"Selection?"

"…Warrior. But, how could I become a Warrior Mage? Or get a Double Selection?"

"You don't get to choose. Right now, the people who… are observing the games and the new characters are deciding whether you should become one or not. I doubt that you will, kid. No offense." I shrugged, and then Neru's phone pinged. "Oh, it looks like I was right. Sorry, but you are only a Warrior. Sorry, kiddo," she said. I shrugged again, although I felt like a deflated balloon. So much for that.

"What is your name?"

"Len Kagamine."

"Gender?"

"MALE, or course!"

"Eye and hair color?"

"Didn't I just say that I wanted to stay the same?! But, blue and blonde."

"Do you wish to join a group in the future?"

"I would hope to."

"Okay, Len Kagamine. You are starting off with one Sword, and one Red Potion in your bag. You will also be starting off why 1000 CryptonCoins. That isn't a lot. To get more, go on quests and missions. Also explore Dungeons, Forests, and the like." Neru finally looked up and meet my eyes. "Congratulations, Len. You are now an official Crypton Player. Have fun… while you can." With that, everything went dark again.

* * *

"MOVE OUTTA THE WAY, KID!"

"Calm down, Akaito. He must be a newbie. They all land up in awkward places." I opened my eyes to see a very crowded road around me. Feet literally two feet away from my face. I quickly got up, and looked around in confusion. There was a man and a women. The man had red hair, and the women had silver hair. Both had matching red eyes. "Move, please," the women said. I quickly scrambled from the middle of the road, and ran to the side of it, where not as many people where walking. I guess that this took place before cars and airplanes were invented, because I saw nothing of the sort. That made sense, since many places still had to be explored.

I randomly began walking, taking in my scenery. THIS GAME IS AMAZING! I felt like this was actually my real life! It was no wonder why it was so popular. I felt like I was actually in it. I got outside of the whatever the town was, and walked around in a meadow. It was nice and quiet here. The sky was clear blue, not a cloud in sight. I yawned and stretched my arms. Maybe a nap… WAIT! THIS ISN'T REAL LIFE! I'M SUPPOSED TO GO OFF ON ADVENTURES AND STUFF! I AM INSIDE OF A GAME, FOR GOODNESS SAKE!

Speaking of which, I wanted to see what I had in my pack. Neru said that I had a sword, or something. Wait… where was my pack. I looked around. Nothing. "Umm… does anyone know where my pack is?" I knew that it was pointless to randomly ask into nothing, but maybe, since this was a game, some instruction manual would come up so I could read it and figure it out. Maybe I should have read the instructions….

I heard a giggle behind me, and saw the pair from earlier. "Hey, kid," the women said. I nodded. "Swipe your hand down. Then the menu appears." I did are she said, and was shocked to see that she was right.

**Character Screen name: Len Kagamine**

**Selection: Warrior**

**Level: One**

**Life: 100% (A/N: Meaning he isn't injured, or anything)**

**CryptonCoins: 1000**

**Bag/Pack**

**Weapons**

**Armor**

**Recovery Items**

A few other things were listed, but I couldn't click on them. I probably had to unlock them. "The titles with the '' next to them means that you can select it to see more options." I tried out 'Weapons.'

**Weapon List:**

**Basic Sword—Level One**

I blinked, and clicked on the 'Basic Sword.' The Menu disappeared, and in its place came a sword in my hands. It was just as it said. Basic. Plain. Boring. Sooooo not for me. I eyed it in disappointment, and Haku must have noticed my expression, because she giggled again. "The weapons get better are you go on. And, so do you. Train yourself, and you will get a lot better. By the way, I'm Haku, a Thief, and this is Akaito, an Assassin. We're a team—both in real life and video games. But, that doesn't matter. We are both Level 25s as well." I smiled.

"Len Kagamine. Warrior. Level One, in case you couldn't tell." Haku smiled.

"So, Len. Are you going to start training soon?" I nodded my head. "I recommend that forest over there. There are only three floors, and you get 250 CryptonCoins. The monsters there are all Level Ones and Twos." I nodded my head.

"Thank you very much. But, I want to go and train, so…" Haku made a shooing motion.

"We came out here just to tell you that. And, good luck. Goodbye, Len."

I began running, and yelled over my shoulder, "Goodbye Haku, and Akaito. Thank you for everything you have done so far!" I then broke into a sprint towards the forest that Haku told me about. Soon I was there. The entrance, I'm guess, was the little part were the trees cleared up a tiny bit, and you could enter into the forest better than most places. It looked like a pretty good place for a beginner to train.

I strapped (they provided us with one) my sword to my side, and began walking slowly into the forest. There seemed to be no movement what so ever, until this fuzzy little moss thingy sprung up in front of me. It was fuzzy and green, and about half a foot tall. It hopped around twice, and then attempted to shoot some fuzzy pieces of grass at me. I jumped up, and hopped around to avoid it. Soon enough, we were both hopping around each other in a circle, for some, awkward reason. I wanted to kill it… BUT WE WERE HOPPING TOGETHER! WE ARE NOW FRIENDS! I stopped hopping, and it did as well. I then leaned down, and extended my hand. "Hi! My name is Len Kagamine! Let's be friends!" In response, it blew some fuzzy grass at me.

**-2 Heath**

Wait… "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" I said. How sad…. I heard a laugh behind me, and turned around to see a cloaked figure standing behind me. "AW!" I screamed, and jumped backwards.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you… yet. Word of advice: don't try to become friends with monsters. They will try to hurt and kill you. I blinked, and turned back around.

I then promptly stabbed the figure in the middle of its… body (there seemed to be no head). "Er… thanks, mysterious-cloaked-figure-person. Hey…" the person was no longer there. Creepy.

* * *

*Time Skip: 2 Hours Later*

I returned to town sometime later. I was now a Level 10 (apparently it is really easy to Level Up on the first Levels, then the later Levels. Meaning, it would be easier to go from a Level 1 to a Level 2 rather than a Level 58 to a Level 59). A bunch of people where gathered in the middle of the town, under a big screen **(A/N: Let me explain this now, before I get any questions: There are no cars, phones, or anything of the sort. But, there is electricity and TV screens posted at big, important places. PM or review if you have any questions) **It said on it 'BREAKING NEWS!' Although there was nothing else on the screen. Murmurs of confusion began to arise from the crowd, and you could tell that some people were feeling uneasy.

All of a suddenly, the sky turned from blue to… red. Dark clouds gathered, and I even think I saw some lightning flash in the distance. A cloaked figure—the one I saw in the forest!—appeared above the crowd, standing on a rooftop. A deep laugh erupted from him, and people began going REALLY crazy. I shivered.

"Congratulations on getting this game. It will probably be the end of you. And, by end I mean death." What? Mostly everyone seemed shock and scared by this announcement, such as I, but several people were laughing and smiling as if it were a joke. "Now, I'm sure that many of you don't believe me. Too bad for you. I will not spend my time trying to convince people to believe my intentions. I just wish to tell you what they are."

"I am the Boss of this game. As many of you know, there are many different Bosses, leading up to one big Boss that is hidden in someplace unknown. The point of this game is to beat me. Now, the point of saving your life, and everyone's in the game, is to beat me. If you die in this game, you die in real life—for the most part. To make sure that you don't just sit around, and wait for someone else to beat me, I will be giving you two options.

"One: If you sit around, I will make sure that some sort of monster comes into your house and kills you. You will die in real life. Two: If you die in the game, you still have a chance of survival. If you tried hard to find me, I will allow you to stay in a coma. Your comrades will know if you have died or been put in a coma because there will be either an 'X' or an 'O' at the place where you have last died. 'X' meaning death, 'O' meaning coma. If you wish to stay alive, you WILL try your hardest for this game.

"Finally, I will stay hidden as a player, so that I can arouse mistrust between all of you. If you somehow manage to approach my lair, I will then transform into this form. Until then, I will travel with one of you, live with one of you, and learn your every weakness. I will either lead you in the right direction, or through you completely off. It is my choice. NPC's will be of no help to you, for the most part. They side with me. Also, the entire game is stuck in this mess. Not just you.

"I suppose you are wondering my motives for this. All I can say? Entertainment. That is all."

NO. This wasn't possible. This was all… a joke… or something…. This isn't… No. This is Crypton… the cool new game! This wasn't happening! I'm 14, for goodness sake! 14! I cannot live my life in this game! I cannot die here, either! I cannot… I fell to my knees, and resisted the urge to puke. My heart was racing faster than it ever had before. I looked down to see my hands shaking….

"NO! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! SHOW US SOME PROOF!" A man yelled, two people away from me. I winced, but was still glad that someone else had asked besides me.

"Proof? You wish for proof? Fine. I hope you can deal with them. And, goodbye." The Boss waved his hand, and an outpour of monsters came from out of nowhere. The man faded slightly, and then dissolved, and was then gone. In his place was an 'X.' I gulped.

I managed to avoid all fights with the monsters, and made it to the meadow, breathing heavily. I was always a good runner before… this happened. But, as I thought of my life outside, and I thought of my family, friends. I will not die here. I will survive. I will beat the Boss, and gain freedom, no matter what it takes.

I will.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1! You like? While reading this, I sort of thought about Sword Art Online... whoops. Aw, well, this will be different! Anyways, one review to continue! Please review anyways!**

**EDIT FROM THE FUTURE: PLEASE STOP TELLING ME THAT THIS STORY IS A COPY OF SAO, .HACK, OR 1/2 PRINCE AFTER READING ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER! READ THE ENTIRE THING, IF YOU ARE GOING TO SAY THAT. Seriously, it gets so annoying when people keep on saying that, since I DIDN'T COPY IT**


	2. Chapter 2

**HARO! I got 8 reviews (WAAAAAAY more than expected), so I guess that this story is a keeper :). Just one thing to say: This will NOT be following SAO or .Hack. I see how they are alike, but... no. Sorry. I have tons of ideas, and I want to try them out, so... yeah...**

**That's it, so read onwards~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. If I did... (*evil laughter*)**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

**Week 1 Status:**

** Deaths: 885**

** Coma-States: 356**

** Highest Level: 39**

** Lowest Level: 3**

** Average: 20**

After just one week, nearly a thousand deaths had occurred. The reasons were quite simple—and stupid. One: Stupid players went completely solo into the hardest fields, because they assumed the boss would be waiting there. Most died in a matter of minutes. Two: Distrust. The Boss was hidden as one player, and could now apparently take control of anyone. Many players had become killers. If they were caught, they were thrown in makeshift prisons. Three: A little more than half of the players in Crypton weren't experienced players in video games—they only bought the game because it was popular. There were also some suicides. People also wandered into dungeons and fields unarmed.

It was still hard to believe so many people had died in just one week.

Each dungeon was different. It had a different number of floors, a different Boss, a different prize. Each floor was like a maze, and you got monsters tracking you. There was one rest point, and that was where you beat the Mini-Boss. You could also find items and such there. Some dungeons had doors were you had to find the key, others had stairs. Fields usually had monsters plaguing it, but only in sections. If you found a safe section, and had a guard posted, then you could probably camp out in a field. Going in alone would be suicide, unless you were a strong player.

The 'Highest Level' and 'Lowest Level' was posted to motivate players. Or, that was what most people guessed. It was unknown the reason, by the players went along with it (although they didn't really have a choice). Most people found it unbelievable that a player was on level 46—most people found it troubling to get into the 30's and 20's, let alone near the 40's. Most of the people leveling up where too cautious to go into too hard places, so that was probably the reason why.

Finally, cities and towns had been established. A lot of people decided to not be a fighter—instead they would wait until someone beat the Boss, and freed everyone. They decided to live their lives as merchants, or take some other job. The stores were automatically refilled with supplies when needed. This posed some risk, though—if the Boss decided to send a wave of monsters into the towns (another reason for the deaths) most were sure to die for having such weak levels. And they would no doubt get 'X's' instead of 'O's.' But, some people weren't cut out for the adventure type.

* * *

Len stretched luxuriously. He was currently at an inn at a small town far away from any big city. While waiting for the non-NPC owners to get him registered in (why they were keeping track, he had no idea) he quickly swiped down to see how much CryptonCoins he had. He had been exploring many dungeons alone, lately, most with some sort of cash prize. He also obtained a stronger sword, yet it was still nameless. **(A/N: The meaning of that: Strong leveled weapons have names. If they are weak, then they would be called something like 'Level One Sword.' Does that make sense?)**

** Character Screen name: Len Kagamine**

** Selection: Warrior**

** Level: 22**

** Life: 100%/Green**

** CryptonCoins: 11,032**

** Obtained Skills**

** Stats**

** Bag/Pack**

** Weapons**

** Armor/Clothing**

** Recovery Items**

He was still unable to click onto anything else. To be able to obtain those options, he had to find a partner, or team up with someone, or join a guild. He had plenty of offers (mostly from girls), but he ignored them. Len didn't know why, but he felt like or was waiting for someone, or some group. He did manage to obtain some new, special skills, though. He also managed to get a dagger, but he still had no place on where to put them.

The inn person finished, and Len paid the amount, and was shown his room. Coming down from his room for dinner, he noticed two loud (well, the girl was loud) people standing in the corner, staring at the Quest Board in the corner of the room. Most shops and places were the general public had these posted up. It gave out quests, and nearby dungeons. It also let people pin up requests and give bounty's of 'criminals,' or wanted people for some reason. Their conversation drifted over to were Len was sitting.

"Yes, I would love that job. But, we need to have at least four people, and we are only two in case you haven't noticed," the boy said.

The girl shook her head. "We can just ask someone, silly!"

"Have you NOT noticed the fact that we are in a tiny inn, in the middle of nowhere? Most of these people are just average townsfolk, nothing more, nothing less. The chances of finding some Warrior, or some Mage here is literally impossible," the boy said angrily. Len decided to interfere.

"Er… I'm a Warrior, and I could help, if you would like," Len said. The girl beamed, and said to the boy, 'I told you so.'

"That doesn't mean we could have a Mage. We should probably have one. Or, atleast another Warrior."

"Silly! There is someone sitting there in the corner, who looks like they aren't from here."

"Teto, No!" But the energetic girl was already racing over to the stranger in the corner. It was understandable why the boy didn't want Teto to go to the figure in the corner. He/She was wearing a cloak, and had an aura around them as if they were someone you should be terrified of. You couldn't see their face at all. As if they were the Boss. And since the Boss was hidden as a character, that made people naturally scared to go near that mysterious. But, Len wouldn't think that the Boss would be sitting out in the open like that.

A few seconds later, Teto returned with the figure. "She says that she is a Mage, so let's get going!"

"Wait till morning, Teto," the boy said. "My name is Ted, and this here is Teto," Ted introduced. "I'm a Level 24 Healer, and the Teto over here is a Level 26 Assassin and Thief." Len regarded her with curiosity. She was the first double selection Len had meet personally. Double Selections were generally scorned upon, since they were 'better' than average players. One part jealousy, one part mistrust. Apparently, you got your other selection from The Boss himself, or by defeating a very strong Boss (there were Mini-Bosses, Bosses, and The Boss. Mini Bosses appeared halfway through a dungeon, Bosses at the end. You know about The Boss).

"Cool. My name is Len Kagamine, and I'm a Level 22 Warrior," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Ted said. The three turned to the cloaked figure, but they offered nothing. Teto blinked, and Ted sneezed.

"…Well, meet us here at 7 in the morning tomorrow. 'Night!" Teto said energetically, and ran upstairs, a sighing Ted following her. "Er… night," I said awkwardly to the cloaked figure. They just returned to their corner, so after eating dinner, I returned upstairs.

* * *

*Time Skip: Next morning*

Len's P.O.V

I came downstairs, a yawn erupting from my mouth. Why we were starting so early, I had no idea. The cloaked figure was already there, and I could hear Teto down the hallway. When we all assembled Teto decided to give us some info on the dungeon we were headed to, and the prize it was giving. "Okay! Dungeon Name: Kurai Ratto Dōkutsu **(A/N: Japanese for Dark Rat Cave. Some names will be in Japanese some not. Depends on my mood)**. Floors: 5. Prize: 9,000 CryptonCoins. We will split that three-way since Ted and I are a team. Also, bonus prize, that is unknown, and is useful to one selection. I guess we will decide who gets that when we see it. So, let's go!"

The cave was east of where the inn and the town were located. Teto was happily skipping, Ted smiling and talking to her. The other person walked behind all of us, me in-between them and Ted and Teto. I wanted to try talking to that person, but what could I say? They didn't even introduce themselves.

After a thirty minute walk, we ended up right in front of a cave. It had a big mouth, and you couldn't really see anything inside of it. One of those scary caves that you see in a horror movie, or something. I shivered slightly, besides it being a warm day. "Well, let's go started!" Teto said cheerfully. She then skipped into the cave, and happily hummed 'Mary Had a Little Lamb.' I kid you not. I exchanged glances with Ted, and continued forward. The cloaked figure came last.

After a few floors in, I felt uneasy. I had seen no monster, or living thing for that matter. Usually by now, we would have been attacked or ambushed several times. "I put a protection over us. It will last for most of the dungeon, since this is a small one, and we can avoid the Mini-Boss. We could avoid the boss of this dungeon, but we wouldn't be able to come out of the dungeon, or obtain the prize." It was the first time I heard the Mage speak. Judging by her voice, she was a she. Her voice sounded like mine, except like a girl's, of course. **(A/N: Too lazy to develop an actual dungeon. I will for later chapters, don't worry). **If I looked hard enough, I could see it. It was a very light blue, almost clear.

"Well, that is good," Teto said. She smiled at the Mage, but nothing else was said. We continued onwards, and managed to make it to the last floor. There was a large room, more of a corridor, really, with a few jars on the sides. Jars sometimes had recovery items in them. "…Where is the Boss? And… HEY, WHERE DID OUR MAGE GO?" Teto screamed. There was no Boss, and our Mage had sudden disappeared into the shadows.

"I'll… watch," she said.

"Hey, that isn'—" I started off, but I was cut off by something walking into the room.

A rat crawled into the room. It was… weird. Its body was half a Skelton, half covered in dark, black fur. The Skelton part was on the bottom part of its body, the fur near his head Since the room was dimly lit, you couldn't really see it. Claws sharped to look at though they could cut through steel without trying and a tail that whipped back and forth, side to side. The only thing that remained was a set of foaming teeth and a pair of bright red eyes that glowed through the darkness. The eyes had no whites—they were completely red. Even so, you could see anger in its eyes. **(A/N: Sorry for such a lame Boss :/ I promise I will make better Bosses and dungeons in the future)**

"Well… that's ni—SHIT!" The rat suddenly came running towards us. It was a lot faster than I would have expected for such a large animal. I observed it once I quickly dodged it. It seemed like turning was quite for it to do, so that explains why the room was so big. It turned, and ran for us again. I looked behind it real quickly to see our Mage was gone—I could see her at all. Maybe she _was _The Boss. I gulped. In my distraction, the rat managed to hit me with its. Ow.

**-25 Heath**

Okay. Tail equals bad. It would have been worse, but Teto appeared out of nowhere and stabbed it, and then disappeared once more. Ted was off to the side, looking unsure what to do. Right. He was a Healer, Teto a Thief and Assassin. Teto wouldn't be too much help, Ted known at all. And apparently the Mage was going to be no help at all. So that left me. I thought about it for a few seconds. A rat with pretty good speed, that couldn't turn very well. To make sure that no one could hit it while turning, half of its body (where his but was) was a Skeleton, which I was pretty sure that we couldn't hit. The other half of the rat's body was fur, but it looked like it would be pretty hard to make a deep cut into it. The face of the rat had creepy eyes and sharp teeth, not to mention a foaming mouth (the foam probably did nothing, but still… EW!). It also had strong claws and a tail that would make it hard to get too close.

Well, that was nice.

I tried to look for a weak point in his system. Before I could come up with anything, the rat was suddenly right in front of me. I had taken too long once again. It's tail whipped up, and one of its claws pirced my left shoulder.

**-40 Health. Heath is now in the Yellow Zone (A/N: Three zones: Green, which is good, Yellow, which is okay, Red, which means that you are probably going to die).**

Ow. Blood spurted from my shoulder (you could feel half of the pain in this game. The creators didn't want a person to experience painful things, but still wanted something in there so that people wouldn't just suicide. Plenty of blood, though). And I began panting heavily. Cut me some slack for being a terrible Boss Player. I fell to the ground, the rat looming above me. A tiny bit of foam dripped from its mouth onto my stomach, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that I was going to die in…

…3….

…2…

…1…

They all of a sudden the rat was slashed in half by some sword. But, the sword was glowing, and the cut looked like it wouldn't have been made if I wasn't 'distracting' the rat. I couldn't see who made the cut. Maybe it was Teto with a dagger, or something. The rat dissolved into black darkness, and scattered to where you couldn't see anymore. Behind the rat was the Mage.

The hood of her cloak had fallen off, so that I could see that she had blonde hair just like me. Her eyes were deadly and focused and in her hand was a glowing… sword? She was a Mage, so how did she have a sword? Something registered in the back of my mind.

She threw me a blue potion. I gawked. Those were expensive, since they healed you completely, no matter what your situation was. "Here. Drink that quickly. I don't know if wounds can be infected in the game, but you can never be sure," she instructed. "It will take too long for a Healer on Ted's level to heal you, and you probably don't want to hang here long enough for something else to pop up." Her voice was nice, I decided. Sweet and smooth, and defiantly didn't belong to someone who had just killed a rat. "I'll be taking my leave, as I trust that you can figure everything out soon enough. Goodbye." She reached for a teleporting crystal that was given when you beat a boss. **(A/N: Yeah, I took that from SAO. Opps :/) **

"Wait!" I shouted. She turned to look at me, her expression blank. "Are you—ahh—The Boss" The pain made it hard to concentrate on anything, but I needed to know.

"No. I am… different, but I assure you that I am not The Boss." I believed her. I don't know why, but I did.

"Wait! One more thing!" I yelled again. She turned once again. "What's your name?"

"…Rin. Rin Kagami."

* * *

**End of chapter 2! Special thanks to: PurpleBlueWhiteOrangeYellow for your great ideas! You rule! Anyways, you like? Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! I am up to 20 reviews with this story (again, way more than expected), so I decided to update :) Thanks everyone. Although, I shouldn't be updating since I have exams next week . But, I have been studying all day...**

**Anyways, I think that that is all I have to say, so continue reading :)**

**Disclaimer: No**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

**Week 2 Status: **

** Deaths: 1,125**

** Coma-States: 598**

** Highest Level: 53**

** Lowest Level: 3**

** Average: 33**

* * *

Len's P.O.V

I stretched slowly while walking through the crowded streets. People ran past me, trying to reach whatever their destination was on time, whereas I calmly walked past stores and shops. A week had passed since the incident in the dungeon had occurred. The three of us (Ted, Teto, and I) had agreed that if we were to meet up again, we would create a group together. Rin had disappeared, although I wanted to learn more about her. How she was so strong, and why was she able to use a sword if she was a Mage? And, what she meant by 'different.' I had kept an eye out for her, so that I could see if she would like to partner up with me.

I am now a Level 48. I trained the entire day, every day, for six days straight, and somehow managed to get to this level. I wasn't going to let something like what had happened in the dungeon occur again. I will protect myself and others.

I yawned, hoping to find some place to eat. I just found some place serving some good banana muffins, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A person with a cloak covering their body, although the hood was down, unlike the last time I saw them. Rin. She was walking into some sort of dark alleyway, which seemed suspicious to me. I decided to go and follow her (NOT stalk, or anything of the sort). She stopped walking a little way in, and begin clicking around on her menu.

"RIN!" I called out suddenly. She turned around, and I saw her eyes flash with recognition. She just merely nodded her head, and didn't say anything. "Want to be partners? I'm now a Level—" My eyes widened when I saw her menu selection.

**Character Screen Name: Rin Kagami**

** Selection: Warrior Mage**

** Level: 51**

** Life: 100%/Green**

** Crypton Coins: 32,864**

** Obtained Skills**

** Stats**

** Bag/Pack**

** Weapons**

** Armor/Clothing**

** Recovery Items**

Warrior Mage. She was the games one and only Warrior Mage. "You… you… You are it?" Rin shrugged. "Cool!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, and I am the Warrior Mage. You aren't jealous? Or suspicious of me?" Rin asked.

"Of course I'm jealous!" I said brightly. And, I was. Not sure if that was a good thing. "But, why would I be suspecting you of anything?"

"Most people assume that I am helping The Boss since I am the games only Warrior Mage. They tend to think that because I was given those abilities by The Boss, I would help him. Or her. That is the way it is with most Double Selections, except it's a lot worse for me."

"Hey, I think that it is great that you are a Warrior Mage," I said. "So…" I quickly opened up my menu, and clicked on something next to my name: Partner Request.

**Do you wish to send a Partner Request to _? **I quickly typed in Rin's name, and hit send. After a few seconds, I got the reply 'Yes.' I grinned happily at Rin, who allowed herself a small smile. "YOSH! WE ARE PARTNERS NOW!" I fist pumped in the air.

"…Yay," Rin said while she raised her unenthusiastically raised her fist in the air. I puffed my cheeks out, but didn't press the matter on how she was so un-spirited. I shall have to work on that later. "We need to find a place to stay," Rin said. "Then tomorrow we can figure out what we are going to do. It is getting pretty late, so we can have dinner and then turn in." I shrugged. "I know this pretty good place nearby."

"Lead the way," I said, and she began walking. I quickly caught up, and I began getting to know Rin better.

* * *

*Time Skip: Next Morning*

"So, I was thinking that we should fight each other," Rin said the next morning at breakfast.

"Um, what?"

"Only till one of our HPs get to the yellow zone. Nothing too bad. Don't worry, I won't use my Mage abilities."

"You are still stronger than me!"

"…Fine. How about we go into and field and train you up so that you are a Level 51 like me. And then can we fight?"

"…Maybe. But, I don't want an accidental death, so let's be extremely careful." Rin nodded, and we set out to a field. Fields were different from dungeons because once you entered, you could leave as soon as you wanted. For dungeons, you needed to clear the entire thing in order to go back. Regardless to say, dungeons were usually harder than go out into a field.

The field was entirely dark, which was strange in my opinion. It was day after all. I could barely see anywhere. I took my sword out, as Rin did with hers. Except, as soon as she took hers out, it began to glow. Suddenly, blue flames surrounded it. "There is a risk with this," Rin said. "We can see better, but that also means that whatever is in this field can see us. That is probably why it is so dark—it set up as a trap. Also, certain things done by a Mage can take their energy away. This is one of them, so I'm not sure how long I can last. Be careful, Len." With those words, we went out into the field.

Nothing happened. We walked about half a mile and nothing had happened. "Rin, something is wrong. Do you have the protection on?" I asked, recalling what had happened the week before.

"No. I wouldn't have it up if we wanted to train." The words had just escaped her mouth when a horn was blown in the distance. I stopped walking, along with Rin. "What was that?"

"Do you think I know?" I asked in an annoyed voice. But, it was really that I was too nervous say anything. Was it a good idea to go out in this field, alone, where it was dark and we couldn't see too much?

All of a sudden Rin and I were surrounded. Our enemies were covered in some sort of black clothing so that a person couldn't really see them well. The only that stood out were their eyes that ranged from a yellow to a puke-green color, and practically glowed in the darkness. The ones closer to us had clubs in their hands. The ones farther away had bows and arrows, with the arrows on fire. There were about 50, with more coming. Something suddenly hit my leg.

**-5 Heath**

What had hit me was small. Probably half a foot. I looked down to see many blue shells walking on four legs. Not exactly like a turtle—their legs were too slender and too tall. Then they looked up, and I saw in-between the 'shell' and the bottom of whatever that was, was an eyeball. These things were walking eyeballs. I screamed. "What? What is it, Len?" Rin asked. Her eyes were focused on the advancing enemies, not on the ground. I just said the word "Ground," and then Rin screamed. A ring of Rin's blue fire quickly began around us, and then died out quickly. It did its job, though. The walking eyes around us suddenly dissolved into black ash. But, more were coming, along with those yellow/green eyed freaks.

Rin took a deep breath, and then orange flames suddenly wrapped around along with the blue on her sword. "Don't bother trying to beat all of these. There are too many. Instead, cover my backside and I will try to create a path for us to escape out of." Not bothering to hear my reply, she suddenly charged at the incoming monsters. She stabbed one twice and it dissolved. Okay, so that was good news. It didn't take much to kill the monsters.

Our enemies came around in a circle, and I began fighting. My mind went on auto pilot, and my sword became a quick blur of movement. I had worked on speed for a very long time. My moves became a cycle—Slash, stab, dodge, spin. Repeat. It worked rather well, but there were too many. Flaming arrows came from the side, and kept on hitting me, although occasionally it hit an enemy. The arrows hurt, though. They would only stay in for a second, before dissolving, but they still made me take damage. The EyeBall walking things couldn't inflict too much damage, but they could somehow exert a juice that paralyzed a player for a few seconds, which caused enough damage its self. My heath bar had already dropped into the yellow zone. I couldn't really see how Rin was doing since we were back to back. I suddenly heard Rin cry out from behind me. "RIN! What's wrong?" She didn't seem to have taken too much damage.

Then her words came ringing back to me. "_Also, certain things done by a Mage can take their energy away. This is one of them, so I'm not sure how long I can last." _I had forgotten all about that. Since Rin would continuously send blue fire around us when enemies got too close added with her already having the flames on her sword, she must have lost a lot of energy. I turned to see that Rin laid crumpled on the floor, not moving. Her breathing was heavy. I quickly took down some enemies getting too close to me, but I was getting tired myself. Something hit me on the back of my head.

**-30 Heath. RED ZONE.**

I fell to the ground. That attack made my damage down to 23%. I gulped, and tried to stand, only to find that I was too dizzy. Enemies surged forward.

A girl came from nowhere (literally). She quickly took down the monsters around us, and then proceeded to the ones coming closer. I blinked, trying to regain my balance. An enemy loomed in front of me, and I don't think that the girl could save me, nor I save myself. An arrow suddenly hit the monster, and it froze. I turned around as quickly as my body would allow me, and I saw a boy with blue hair taking aim at the monsters with a bow. When an arrow hit a monster, the monster would either turn into flames and dissolve, or turn into a block of ice and dissolve. Each time his arrows hit his mark.

Then there were no monsters left. The girl came and walked over to where as I was, as well as the boy. I gasped when I saw the girl. Her hair was set into two black pigtails, her eyes a blue color and she held a sword in her hand. Her clothing was weird for the game—they seemed futuristic compared to the real world, even more compared to the game which I thought was supposed to be set in an older world. She wore black boots, and a pair of black shorts. But, what made me gasp was her left eye. It seemed to have blue flames emerging from it (*).

A flash of light filled the air, but disappeared as quickly as it came. When it was gone, the girl looked different—her hair was still in pigtails, but they were a different color. Teal. The clothing that she wore now fit the game (or at least how I knew it), and her eyes were no longer that blue color, with her left one having flames emerging from it. They matched her hair—a teal color.

The boy had blue hair and blue eyes. In his hand was a bow, a quiver full of arrows on his back. That was strange. I would have thought that he would have used all of arrows up because it seemed like a lot of the enemies had been shot down by him. "Hey, Miku," the boy said suddenly. "Why don't we have these two people treat us out for lunch since we just saved their lives." I blinked.

"Why, that is a great idea, Kaito." They both turned to me, grinning toothily.

"Fine," I answered, while opening up my pack and taking out two blue potions for Rin and I

* * *

*Time Skip: 1 Hour Later*

We sat in a corner of a packed restaurant. Miku and Kaito were happily eating what Rin and I had to buy for them—Leek Soup and a Sundae. I munched on a piece of Banana Bread, and Rin ate an orange. "…So…" I said awkwardly. They both looked up at the same time. "Er, who are you?"

"Hatsune Miku. I'm a Warrior."

"Kaito Shion. Archer Mage." Rin and I introduced ourselves.

"Len Kagamine. Warrior."

"Rin Kagamine. Warrior… Mage." I guess that she didn't want to say the last part, probably because she knew that Kaito and Miku would start gawking at her. And they did. Then Miku smiled. "Cool! Warrior Mage." The silence continued, and shifted awkwardly in my seat.

I then asked the question that had been on my mind for some time. "Er, Miku. What was that back there? When you had black hair, and your eye… yeah," I said.

"Oh, that? Have you heard of the Special Ability 'Black*Rock Shoot'?" Rin and I shook our heads. "Well, it's like this last defense sort of thing that only one Warrior player can get in the game. For a few minutes, I am in that 'mode,' I guess you could call it. During that time, all of my Stats are increased but 50%. But, it only lasts for a few minutes, and it takes away your health. So, I only do it when things are getting too bad. Otherwise, I fight like a normal Warrior. As you saw, I transform the way that I look. I don't exactly know why."

"Where can you get it?" I asked. That would be so cool to have.

"There was this cave Kaito and I explored after The Boss announced that this game was a death trap. It was above the sea. Sorry, Len, but the Black*Rock Shooter is like the Warrior Mage. There can only be one in existence at a time." I sighed. So much for that. Miku suddenly paused eating, and opened up her menu. I couldn't really see what she was doing. Then:

**You have been invited to join Hatsune Miku's and Kaito Shion's group. Does the partner pair, Rin Kagami and Len Kagamine wish to accept?**

My eyes widened and I looked over the table. They both smiled. I exchanged a glance with Rin. She nodded. I clicked the 'yes' button.

**Congratulations! Group members added. New members: Rin Kagami and Len Kagamine. Returning members: Hatsune Miku and Kaito Shion. **

Miku smiled again. "We call ourselves the Vocaloids. I hope you don't mind that we already picked a name out."

* * *

**(*) Miku's Black*Rock Shooter Costume, minus the epic gun that she has (sorry).**

**End of chapter 3! You like? I introduced Miku and Kaito, so... yeah. Rin and Len also partnered up, and then grouped with Miku and Kaito :) **

**Special shout-out to lolli-dragon12 whose birthday is today :) You are awesome!**

**Anyways, reviews please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating for sometime . I was working to finish this other fanfiction and I focused completely on that...**.** Anyways, thanks for the reviews, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Vocaloid in any shape or form (unless you count owning the game, "Project Diva 2nd." But other than that, no)**

* * *

**Week 4 Status:**

**Deaths: 1, 492**

**Coma-States: 713**

**Highest Level: 71**

**Lowest Level: 3**

**Average: 41**

* * *

Len's P.O.V

"Rin, wake up," I said to the sleeping figure.

"What is it?" She asked grumpily.

"It's morning, that's what. Kaito's making breakfast, and is threatening to not add any oranges into it if you don't wake up. So, I suggest that you-"

"I'M UP, KAITO!" Rin screamed loudly. I winced.

"OKAY! ORANGES ARE IN!" Kaito called back. Rin smiled like a little child and launched herself out of the bed. "Leave, Len. I need to get ready." I sighed and got up to wake Miku up.

This was a typical morning at the Vocaloid household. Our days seemed to have taken a pattern- Kaito first waking me up and then making breakfast while I tried to get the two girls (who love their sleep) to get up. After breakfast, we go out into town and take a job, hoping to find something worthwhile to do. We take it, complete it, and hopefully come back before dark (if you stay out at night, things get ugly). We claim whatever rewards we and get. After that, we sleep, and the cycle continues. On rare days, however, if we catch whim of where the Boss may possibly be, we go and chase after it, for however long as we can. That has happened three times, and still no Boss.

It's been a month.

The situation is starting to seem somehow hopeless. Even the top guilds- the Shadows, Infamous, Mom's Basement Gaming (who are actually really strong)- have not seemed to get anywhere near the Boss. Whoever it is is literally untraceable untraceable, and willing to let thousands die and suffer.

_Thousands._

Is that even possible?

* * *

?'s P.O.V

"Master." I turned around to see one of my favorite NPC's, Neru, bowing at my feet.

"Rise, Neru," I said.

"Yes, Master," she said. "I have news have a guild named 'Infamous' approaching somewhat near our headquarters."

"How far?"

"...About 15 miles off." That was the closest that anyone has ever come. I stroked my chin thoughtfully. "There is quite a well armed party, and most seemed still able to travel or fight. If they come here, they may not be able to defeat you, yes, but they might be able to allow some to escape and alert where our headquarters are. That could mean trouble."

"Hm... alert me when they come into a three-mile radius. I will personally go and fight them. If I deem them well enough, I may even allow some to stay in a coma state. If they somehow manage to break my defenses, move headquarters. We were about to move already, so it mattered not."

"Yes, Master. But what of your traveling companion?"

"...Yes, I suppose that posses a problem. Could you bring him here? He believes me to be sleeping, so he wouldn't suspect my player self, so that shouldn't be a problem. Make sure to keep him drugged and have his memory altered to whatever may fit the situation."

"Yes, Master," Neru replied. I smiled at her.

"You are most wonderful, Neru," I said. "I am indeed in debt to you. Even if you are an NPC."

"No, Master. It was you who brought me to life." I gave her a sad smile.

"I'm afraid that I wouldn't return for sometime after this."

"WHAT? I mean... why, Master?" I could tell Neru was shaking.

"I'm sorry, but it's time for me to start sculpting my place in this game," I replied calmly.

"Will you be joining a guild? Perhaps you will join the guild, 'Shadows,' or 'Mom's Basement Gaming'?"

"No, I wish to find a group and join it with my player's partner. Anyways, the guild 'Shadows' is extremely difficult to find, even for me, and I'm not exactly in my mother's basement, am I?" Neru shook her head.

"14 Miles." I nodded my head, and got ready to fight.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"So, where are we going today?" I asked in a bored voice. Miku and Len began to debt immediately while Kaito and I both sweat dropped. It was like this everyday. We were standing in front of the job list, trying to figure out what we were to do. "Why don't we train today? Len still needs to become strong enough so that we can use that partner thingy we got three days ago," I asked. Len flushed while my mind flashed back to how we obtained that skill.

_The four of us stood in a semi circle, panting hard. We had just beaten the worst dungeon Boss we had faced before, and all of our heath bars were in the red zone. Miku fell to the floor with a cry, and then transformed from her Black*Rock Shooter to her normal self. It had been the first time I had seen her like that since we first meet her, the Boss was that bad. Kaito's arrows hadn't replenished themselves yet, and I had used my energy to the max with my mage skills. It had been an extremely difficult fight._

_"Congratulations," a voice from nowhere said. My eyes widened, and I exchanged a glance with Len. We both reached for our weapons, but it was still hard to move my arms. "No, no need for that. I am not fighting you... today," the voice continued. "I am the Boss." My breath hitched, and my hands become even more sweaty. "I wish to give you a prize today, but it is a prize for only the two of you. And, only a set of partners can take it." I exchanged a glance with everyone. Who would take it? "Since I was so impressed by your performance, I wish to give it the pair of the Warrior Mage, Rin, and the Warrior, Len. I hope it aids you well. Oh, and you can only use it when you are a level 55." That was no problem for me, but Len was a Level 50. It was quite hard to level up, now, so this would take sometime. "And, no, this is not a trap of any sort. Goodbye, and good luck."_

I had managed to train Len to becoming a Level 51, but had yet to get him an higher. Len was about to Level up anyway. Miku and Kaito where still both Level 49's so they couldn't help Len too much (to level up quickly, you have to fight monsters or people that are stronger than you. Fighting weaker ones will help, but barely. Sort of like Pokemon).

"Which field than?" I asked, and Len and Miku began arguing once more. "Never mind that. We have yet to go to Tasogare Fīrudo, so let's go there. It's supposed to be extremely challenging, and only a few people have gone in it.

"Aw... the name is so lame!" Miku complained, and I had to agree. I mean, a field meaning "Twilight Field"? I know that the game makers were busy, but they could have made better names for the dungeons and fields.

"OFF TO TASOGARE FIRUDO WE GO!" Len cried happily. I let out a half-hearten "yay" and Kaito semi fist pumped.

"We seriously lack team spirit."

* * *

*At Tasogare Fiurdo Entrance*

Len, Miku, and I pulled our swords out while Kaito quickly strung his bow. We then turned and faced the black and gold mist that separated us and the field. "Ready to enter?" Kaito asked, and we all nodded. I took a deep breath, and we all walked through the mist.

The mist acts like a veil between fields and everything around it, so there can't be a mistake of you accidentally walking into a field. The mist would also completely replenish your life if you wished it to, and could sometimes give hints about what is to come. Purple meant something like poising or paralyze while something like red meant fire (it was pretty basic). I had yet to come across a black and gold mist, so I wondered what we would encounter.

When we walked through, I immediately noticed how the it switched from the time being noon to the time being around twilight. The sky was an orangish-brownish color, as well as everything that surrounded it. In the sky several types of bird monsters were swirling around, some I recognized, some completely foreign. Oh the ground, I could see several types of monsters as cautiously began walking on the path and within seconds we were surrounded.

I had yet to see this type of monster before. It was tall-easier taller than of the Vocaloids- and quite big. It had red eyes, and a gaping mouth, it's teeth brown and sharp. It wore a black, robe-like piece of clothing, with long sleeves. Instead of hands coming out of the sleeves, it had bloodstained swords (three per side) coming out. In the middle of his shirt, a design of a mouth was on it, remind me of Gluttony from FullMetal Alchemist, but the mouth was horizontal instead of vertical. It's feet were cuffed together for some odd reason, and it had a red had on the top of it's head. **(A/N: Image on profile! Btw, I know my description sucks)**

There six of them, and they came in a circle around us. Then, out of nowhere, a bomb came down and almost hit me if Len had not pulled me out of the way.

In the sky was a type of sky monster that I had seen before. It was brown and with a rough face. It's only feathers were the oranges one sticking out from behind his backside. In there tallons, they all held bombs. There were about 30 of them "Kaito!" I screeched.

"On it." He shot four arrows, three of them hitting their mark. They "died" instantly. I took a deep breath and held my sword out with both hands on the blade, raised upwards in the air. I took another deep breath, and could feel heat coming from my sword- my favorite blue flames. They would cause a greater impact of damage if I stuck a monster, much more than if I used an ordinary sword, and could also sometimes cause the monster to get a burn, which decreased it's heath.

And, it looked pretty badass.

"Miku, make sure to cover Kaito," I instructed. "Len, with me." Miku stood by Kaito's side, yet faced the opposite direction. Len and I were back to back. "Make sure to keep Kaito covered really well, Miku," I reminded her. The monsters drifted closer... only a few more meters now. "His entire attention will be put in shooting down the birds."

"Roger that."

The monsters then completely circled us. Len and I both lunged to the two closest to us, and Miku got to work with the one closest to Kaito. I focused on the two in front of me. They knew how to work like a team. While I busy fighting offensively with one, the other would sneak behind me, and try to get under my guard. Sadly for them, Len and I knew how fight monsters who knew how to work together like this.

With my backside guarded by Len, I began to unleash a volley of attacks on my first one. It managed to block almost every single one with it's swords. I jumped sideways, rolled on the floor, and then stabbed straight ahead. I managed to make contact with it's back, but it didn't do too much damage- I was too far down.

One of the monsters was suddenly right above me, and it stuck down with it's swords-for-hands. Len appeared out of nowhere, and stabbed the monster right in between the eyes. It began to dissolve as Len did a back flip to get away. "Thanks Len," I said with a gasp. He just winked at me and continued to fight. I then noticed that Miku seemed to be in trouble.

She had kept them off of Kaito, yes, but instead she had taken too many hits. Her heath fell into the yellow zone as she took another hit for Kaito. I took a deep breath, and extended my hand to the sky. "Len, cover me for a few seconds."

"Hai." I took another deep breath, willing static energy into the air. I could feel it gathering, , and I continued to call for lighting. "Hurry, Rin," Len said frantically. I paused and closed my eyes, making sure to imagine the lighting striking my targets in my mind.

"NOW!" I shouted, and then a flash of light appeared all around us. Forks of lighting came out of the sky and hit all of the flying bird monsters. Not a single one was left. I feel to my knees, panting hard, but I had done what I intended to: all of the birds were gone, allowing Kaito to defend Miku, or vise versa.

"Rin, you okay?" Len called out while engaging combat with yet another monster. Metal clashed against metal, and the noise somehow made my ears hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said while getting up. I was still heavily panting. "Just takes a few seconds, ya know?" I couldn't then began fighting once again. This continued for several minutes, us defending and saving one another while trying not to get killed ourselves. I had to extinguisher my blue flames because they took to much of my energy away. Add that to the lighting that I had summoned, and you get an extremely tired Rin. Yet, there were only two monsters left for us to fight, and we easily overpowered them. Soon enough, there was nothing left except for the four of us, panting quite hard.

I dropped to my knees, especially tired. Len opened up his menu, and then gave something that restored my energy along with a red potion. I smiled thanks to him, and then quick drank up, feeling better than ever. "Ready to move?" I asked.

"Yeah," Miku replied. "Hey, wait a second." Miku opened up her menu and then let out a cheer. "I level up! I'm now a Level 50! In your face, Kaito!" Kaito scowled while Len and I laughed.

"Then let's get moving." Miku took the lead, Kaito behind her, and then Len and I walking side by side. We often walked like this is dungeon and fields because it gave us a good defensive line.

"What's wrong, Len?" I asked in a concern voice. For some reason, he looked really depressed.

"Nothing, really. I'm just thinking about something stupid," Len said while staring at everything except for me.

"Tell me what it is, or else I will break your arms off," I growled. Did I mention that I am sort of violet? And am also pretty sadistic?

"Fine. It's just that your lightning was really cool," Len said. I frowned at him in confusion, waiting for him to explain. "You and Kaito both have Double Selections, and Miku has the Black*Rock Shoooter attack. I'm just... me, I suppose. I'm a plain Warrior, nothing more, nothing less. It makes me feel weaker somehow. I guess, what I'm trying to say, is that I am jealous of you all," Len explained with a sigh.

"Really?" I asked. "Jealous of us? Well, for one thing, being a Double Selection isn't exactly easy. People tend to not trust you at all since Double Selections apparently help the Boss out. And, being a Mage isn't exactly easy. The really powerful attacks are the ones that make you tired the fastest. Like, the lightning for example. Had we not been in battle, I would have collapsed, which is probably the same deal with Kaito. Miku's BRS attack can only last a limited amount of time, and it takes her heath away. Not as in it takes away her heath like it lowers it into the red zone, it actually takes away some of her HP. And, you shouldn't be jealous. You are a brilliant fighter without anything special. We are brilliant fighters _with _special abilities," I said.

"Yeah... maybe." I whacked the back of his head.

"Feel better already."

"Yes m'am."

* * *

Len's P.O.V

"Is that... a hill?" Rin asked in confusion, and I understood. Fields where usually flat, where you could see everything from eye to eye.

"I'll face you up there," I said with a goofy grin to Rin.

"You're on." We both sprinted up, but Rin beat me by a longs hot. When she got up, however, her reaction surprised me. She shrieked and then covered her mouth with her hand.

"Rin? You okay?" I quickly joined her and let out a small gasp.

On the other side, down the hill, was a boatload of "X's" with some "O's." Meaning, there had been a major massacre of deaths with some comas. In the middle of it all stood Teto and Ted.

Rin and I both sprinted down to them, Kaito and Miku on our heals. "Teto! Ted! What happened?" Teto was crying, and Ted looked clearly shaken.

"...We joined Infamous and after some time, they took this mission. And then, while we were in this field, it suddenly attack us," Ted said breathlessly. His arm was around Teto, and he had tears falling down his own face. They were both trembling.

"Who was 'it'?"

He looked at me, fear clearly expressed on his face. "The Boss."

* * *

**End of chapter... whatever chapter this is! (4, I think) Weird chappy and ending, but I randomly felt like writing that, so...**

**Anyways, reviews anyone?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow... sure haven't updated this fanfiction in a long time. Sorry, guys!**

**Oh, I watched Ao No Exorcist for the first time, and then I realized how that Rin was so alike to this Rin in this fanfiction. Will, not alike, but they both have cool blue flames and cool blue flamed swords, and the same name, of course (I did NOT do that on purpose)**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine. And probably never will be :(**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"You mean that he's here right now?" Len asked in a frantic voice, and I don't blame him. I don't think that we would be able to take him in a fight.

"She should be somewhere around here... I don't know where, though," Teto said, her voice shaking slightly.

"She?" Len asked, and I whacked him. "What was that for?" He complained.

"For somehow sounding sexiest, even if you weren't trying to be. And, for thinking about genders at a time like this. Now, we should first get organized, and take an see how well our weapons are right now, and how many potions and healing items we have. Have one potion ready in one hand, weapon in the other, except for Kaito and Ted. Ted, get ready to heal someone, fast. Miku, get in Black*Rock Shooter Mode if you see anything beginning to attack us." Everyone stared at me as I ranted off instructions with a blank expression on their faces. "What?" I asked."

"Y-Y-You're just s-so calm," Miku said, and I shrugged.

"Someone needs to take charge- if we just sit here, panicking, we are going to be dead. Anyways, do as I said." They did so. "To get out of here as quickly as possible would probably be a formation like this... Len, you in the front. After that, Kaito, who will help me put protective layers around us. Ted, you stay in the middle, since you are probably the most important as our healer. After that will be Teto, and you will keep lookout. Lastly will be me. I'll help Kaito with the protection, but I won't be able to fight as well as I can if I weren't, so keep a lookout, alright?"

"Yes, m'am."

"Good. Now let's get out of here before anything comes to attack us."

The first mile went smoothly enough, even though there was this eerie quiet. At any noise, all of us would snap, weapons drawn. Kaito and I focused on the protection spells, but it wasn't exactly easy- spells like these took up lots of energy.

Then various monsters appeared. I gulped, and tried to reach for my sword, but before I could, Teto grabbed Len's sword from it's holster and ran out to fight before Len could even protest.

"TETO, THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Teto shouldn't be good with swords; Assassins and Thieves used small throwing knives and katanas as their weapon of choice. She speed towards them with speed that only her selection could have.

She had furious tears streaming down her face for some reason. Teto was surrounded, but she was doing quite a fine job with Len's sword, taking out enemies left and right. "Take our my entire guild, and expect me to be okay with it?" She hissed to no one in particular. "Well, I'M PISSED! SO, COME AND GET ME, AND I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

And she did.

Within minutes they were all gone, and we stood their, gaping at her.

* * *

?'s P.O.V

"I died today."

"Pardon?" Neru asked with a bewildered expression on her face.

"I said that I died today. In the real world. The link between me and the real world has dissolved completely. I had felt it coming; the link had been acting weird for days. Now the only thing left of me is here in this game. How pathetic," I said in monotone. I wasn't sure how to feel.

"T-Then how are you still here?" Neru asked in a trembling voice, and I didn't exactly blame her.

"Don't you think that someone who designed this game wouldn't be smart enough to leave some sort of preservation of herself if she knew that she was dying?"

"I guess so."

"It was easy enough- I designed this game, I know which viruses I can slip through. Think of me as a higher level NPC, who can now control herself a lot better than any other NPC can," I said quietly.

"Are you okay?" In truth, I wasn't exactly sure how I was supposed to feel about my death. I had known it was going to come for years now- it was the reason why I had trapped everyone into this game, including myself.

"I'll be fine, I guess, Neru. Anyways, I think that it's time to spice things up. Everyone's had enough time to get used to the game since it has been a month. If they didn't train, it's their fault. Let's start the game in 2 days, okay? Get everything else ready until then." Neru bowed her head and left the room in pursuit to find all of the other lead NPC's. I sighed, and it began raining as I mourned for myself.

Cause if I didn't do it, who would?

* * *

Len's P.O.V

In the middle of getting to the nearest town, it began pouring outside, so when we finally managed to arrive at the place we were renting out, everyone was soaking wet. But, everyone was okay, so I guess that's what counts.

It was late at night when we went downstairs for dinner. No one was left except for us, but I guess that was okay. Teto's eyes were red, and Ted kept on sniffing, but other than that, they seemed okay.

As of right now, we were waiting for our various orders of food. "Okay, guys," Miku said in a loud voice. "We aren't going to talk about the Boss, or anything that has to do with the game, okay? Those problems will be their in the morning, and it's late, and I don't wanna talk about it, and... yeah." The tired waitress set down all of our orders of food, and we all began hungrily eating.

I took a sip of my soup (that came with banana bread), as Kaito said, "Then what do we talk about?"

"Let's... let's talk about our real lives. I feel like if I don't speak about it enough, I'm going to forget that I ever came from a place called Earth, a place were we don't have to fight for our lives every day." Miku trailed off, and I tried to think when I had last thought about my parents and sister.

I suddenly felt very guilty; I hadn't ever thought about them during my time hear. I just thought about getting out and continuing my life. They must have been devastated, especially since they would have no idea what was going on in the game. The only announcements they got were the messages the Boss set to the outside world.

A surge of adrenalin went through me. I will survive this. I will come out of this world, and hug my mother and father again. Tell my sister how much I really do love her. I will.

"Anyways, who wants to go first?" Miku said, breaking me off from my thoughts. No one volunteered. "Come on, your lives can't be that bad, right?" Silence. In truth, mine was perfectly average, but I just wasn't sure that I wanted to go first. "Fine. Rin, you're going first."

"Eh... Do I have to?"

"Yup."

"I hate you," she said with a sigh. Rin then took a sip of her orange juice and then began. "Let's see... well, for one thing, I'm 14." I took a big sip of my soup. "I go to Yamaha Academy." And then sprayed it everywhere. Everyone looked at me in confusion and disgust, but I ignored them.

"W-WAIT A MOMENT! THAT MEANS T-THAT YOU ARE IN MY GRADE, AT MY SCHOOL!" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh. The second I saw you I knew that you went to Yamaha," she said in a bored voice.

"What? Do we have any classes together?" I don't remember ever seeing Rin.

"Five, to be exact. Advanced English, Geometry, Advanced Biology, Advanced Music, and Orchestra," she said in a bored voice.

"Why have I never seen you before then?"

"Oh, you have. Your friends were the ones who threw my gym shoes in the fountain. You also laughed at my outfit, stuffed my locker with paper, called me names, and laughed at my pathetic past. You and your group of friends made my life hell." Her voice was still bored, but her fists were clenched, and I could see angry tears welling up in her eyes. Everyone looked at me, with a mixed expression on their face, and I stared at Rin in shock. She didn't look me in the eye.

"My real name is Rin Hiyama," she continued, and everything clicked into place.

Our school was one for the rich kids, I guess you could say. Rin Hiyama was on scholarship, and was immediately singled out. Some kids singled her out, and laughed at her. Then mocked her past, the way she dressed, how she wasn't rich, everything. Basically the laughing stock of the entire grade. She didn't talk much either- just sat in a corner and did her work. Rin hid her eyes behind her bangs, and she rarely got up and spoke, making it hard to remember her.

"Rin, I-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear you stupid or lame excuses, Len," Rin said angrily, and a stab of guilt went through me. A lump in my throat formed, but Rin still refused to look at me. "When I was younger," Rin said without any prompting, "My father, Kiyoteru Hiyama, died when I was young. He was working late, and an arsonist burnt his building down. My mother, Lily Hiyama, raised me alone. She died last year. There wasn't much time for me to have a social life, and since I had to work and keep my scholarship up, naturally. So... in a very weird way, this game and being trapped in it is a relief for me. I have no one waiting for me, so I'm perfectly fine with dying in this game- in fact, I would prefer it rather than dying in the real world. At least here, I would die because I was fighting for something, not for something stupid like overworking myself, or for the bullying to be taken too far. The only way I got this game was because the landlady was hoping that I would make some friends through it, and she got it for me. And, I guess that I did. Anyways, Miku is next, since she choose me to speak."

Everyone stared at her for several minutes, and secretly glared at me. "Rin," Teto started, but Rin just smiled softly and turned to Miku. She still refused to look at me. "You're next, Miku."

"Our stories are alike, Rin. I just wish that I was your age, and went to your school, so that we could have been friends sooner. Anyways, you should know that for one thing, Kaito and I are 25. And married." Everyone chocked on their various items of food.

"You're WHAT?!" Ted screamed.

"I... I didn't expect that," Rin said.

"Well, we are. Have been for 2 years, now. Anyways, I meet Kaito when I was 16. My parents had died when I was young- young enough that I had never meet them, and my brother died about year ago. I couldn't keep up. I isolated myself from my classmates, wrapped in a shroud of anger and depression. It was the lowest point in my life. So, I did what any angry, annoyed teenager would try to do- I attempted suicide. Not once, but 3 different times." A sharp intake of breath from everyone around the table. Miku fiddled around with her spoon, but she didn't actually eat anything. "The first time, was about a month after my brother's death. I took pills, but not enough. The landlady found me, and drove me to the hospital, where the doctors woke me up. The second time I slit my wrist, and then put it in a tub of water, only to be found by my classmate, who had been sent to give me my homework." She showed us her wrist, were a cut could be clearly seen. "That person was Kaito."

"So, he rescued you, and you both fell madly in love with eachother, and you ended up being super, duper happy?" Teto asked.

"Wrong. I didn't remember him at all- I was unconscious at that point. A few more minutes, and I would have been dead from blood loss. Anyways, my third attempt was about two days after. I was still in the hospital, and I told my nurse that I was going to the roof to think. Only, the hospital was rather tall, and a jump from the roof meant death. Exactly what I wanted. And, guess who happened to be visiting with some more homework at that time?" No one guessed- we all just turned to look at Kaito, who was staring at his ice cream. "Anyways, I was on the ledge and everything, when I was suddenly pulled back. I landed on top of him, and no matter how much I kicked and fought, he refused to let go. After that, Kaito visited everyday, much to my displeasure. We eventually became friends, and then we became something more. Which eventually lead up to us getting married. Oh, and we have one kid, who was a year old when we got trapped. End of story, Ted's next," Miku said, obviously wanting to change the subject.

I felt like a terrible person. Who wouldn't after hearing these stories? And, to know that I had bullied Rin...

"Well, I'll tell you about Teto and I, I guess. Teto's 22 in the real world, I'm 23, making Kaito and Miku the oldest, Rin and Len the youngest. I'm a doctor. Or, at least I'm going to be one, if I ever get out of here." Figures. That would be why Ted choose to be a healer. "I reason I got this game was because I was persuaded by one of my professors patients- aka Teto." We looked at her, and she looked back at us with dull eyes. "Well, uh, I meet her because I in the hospital, about to witness a surgery- standard for people who are becoming a certain type of surgeon. Anyways, I went into the wrong room, only to meet a... a p-pa-"

"He meet me," Teto said plainly. "In the real world, I have cancer."

Way to make the mood even more depressing.

"Discovered it when I was about 19. Until then everything was just dandy, I guess. We became good friends, and he asked me out, despite my... condition. Wasn't really much we could do, but I'm grateful nonetheless. I'm like Rin as well- this world is my salvage, and I would rather die here than in the real one. I have actual hair, I can run around, be with friends. End of my story. So, LennyKins, wanna explain to us why you took the pleasure in bullying RinRin?" Even though she used nicknames, I could tell that she, along with everyone, was absolutely pissed.

I gulped slightly to myself. "I have no reason. I could say that it was because of my friends, and I didn't want to stand out, but who am I kidding? There is no excuse, and the only thing I can do is say that I truthfully am extremely sorry, Rin. Seriously, I'm a complete jerk, and you should ignore me for the rest of time. Yet, I'm asking that you can hopefully forgive me." She didn't respond, nor did Rin look at me. I sighed to myself. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. "Anyways, my life went... well. I had nice parents, a kind sister, and they are my drive to want to return to the real world."

"Ours is our son," Miku said while pointing to herself and Kaito. "Mikuo Shion will not be like me. He will grow up with parents. Right now, though, I just hope that he's okay."

"So that makes 4 who want to return to the world, 2 who don't. Yay for Rinny-Kins and I," Teto said in a sarcastic voice. Rin managed a wry smile, and then returned to her drinking of orange juice. My eyes stayed glued to her face, and I could tell that she knew that I was staring because she was fidgeting all over the place.

"Seriously, Rin, I'm reall-" I started off, but she cut me off my slamming her glass onto the table.

"It's been a long day, and I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight," Rin said, and then stormed upstairs. Miku bid everyone a goodnight, and then chased after her. I was left with everyone else glaring at me. As if I didn't feel terrible already.

* * *

*Time Skip: 2 Days Later*

Rin's P.O.V

I sighed as I walked around the plaza, still ignoring Len. I knew that it was stupid, since I hadn't ignored him for a month, now, but I felt angry now that he knew who I was, or what he and his friends had done to me. Teto and Ted seemed better, at least. They had officially joined the Vocaloids yesterday.

And then the sky turned red, and I felt myself becoming numb.

A hood figure appeared in the middle of it.

"Why, hello, everyone. It's time I explain a new... game, I guess. You had month to train yourself, and I warned you that you should. Now, the weaker ones are going to be worse off. So ready to hear the rules?" The Boss asked. I knew that her figure was beginning broadcaster across all cities and towns, and that that figure wasn't actually her, but that didn't make me want to fight her any less.

"So, let's get started." No one said a word, and I saw Len walk up to me. For the first time in three days, I actually looked at him. We exchanged a worried look. "The Cities are becoming too much of a safehouse for everyone, so this is why I'm starting this game. In certain places, in certain cities, red barriers will randomly come up and block you off from the rest of this gaming world. Now, if you get caught in one of these barriers, your objected is simple: get out of there as fast as you can. In those barriers, monsters of all sorts will be released. Your fellow players can also kill you.

"There is only one way to exit or enter this area, and it will change everyday. For every ten monsters that you kill, you can get either information or supplies. It's your choice. Now, to make things interesting, to everyone else, you will appear to look like a monster to everyone else except for the people that you are partners with. Even if you are in the same party or guild, you will look like a monster. You can no longer party up with anyone. So, you have more likely of a chance to be killed. Once a week, a new set of barriers will be put up in a city. If you enter one, you are stuck until you find an exit.

"I won't leave you completely alone, however. The NPC's in the area can help you- that is if you can figure out which monsters are helpful NPC's. Some will try to trick you while others will try to pretend to be players. Players might accidentally kill each other. Also, if you die in one of these zones, you will be put in a coma, unless you had accidentally killed a fellow player. Then, once struck down by a monster or player, you will die instead of being put into a coma. The barriers of that area will be put down as soon as every single player and monster are killed. Some people might find that faster than trying to find an escape route. Also, an escape route can be anything: a tunnel from the basement of the store, you having to jump from the top of a certain building, things like that. No objections allowed. First barriers are being put up... now." And then she disappeared before a single word could be said.

* * *

**Okay, does everyone get the game? I tried to explain as well as I could, but some people might not get it... if enough people don't, even if I try explaining it to them again, then I will just rewrite the ending of this chapter. Oh, and I wrote about everyone's past, cause I figured that I should tell you earlier in the fic rather than later.**

**So, questions/reviews, anyone?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for never, ever updating this fanfiction (I'm a terrible authoress, I know). THANK YOU TO MY TWO GUEST REVIEWERS WHO REVIEWED LIKE, YESTERDAY AND PUSHED ME TO WRITE! Cause I began feeling bad... yeah...**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine.**

* * *

**Week 12 Status:**

**Deaths: 2,234**

**Coma-States: 1,008**

**Highest Level: 82**

**Lowest Level: 17**

**Average: 54**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"Here you go," the man said while smiling kindly to him. I handed him the money, accepted the supplies, and walked away from the small store set up right outside of town.

Due to the recent 'game' that had been set up by the Boss, a new system of how things work was set up by the players. Merchants and shop owners would set themselves up outside of cities, and inside of towns (which were still safe). Supplies were delivered to shops once a week, so once a week those merchants and shop owners were quickly journey into their former shops and pick up supplies, with fighters protecting them. The system worked rather well.

Another thing that all players were required to do was wear flags on their fight arm, right above the elbow. The color of the flag showed which party or guild you were a part of. The Vocaloids, for example, had teal flags, due to Miku's hair color. Therefore, if you got caught in one of those red-zone areas, you would know who your party members are, as well as other players. You could pick up the flags, outside of a place near the edge of one of the bigger cities.

Of course, this didn't work out perfectly; there were still many deaths. Yet, this still prevented many deaths over the next 8 weeks that the Game had been played. Also, unofficial parties and partnerships had been made, their flags showing who they were loyal too.

"Rin? Rin, are you paying attention? We need to get moving," Teto said, appearing right next to me. I nodded my head, and then strung my sword to my side.

As of right now, it was our turn to escort the shop owners into the city, so that they could collect supplies. When a party picks up their flags, your parties name is also put into a rotation to help the shop owners in and out of the city. We've done this three times before, and gotten out fine.

"Hey, you over there!" I heard a women say. I turned around to see a women with short brown hair and matching brown eyes bounce over to us. She was wearing a short red shirt, and an even shorted red top. "You'll be escorting me in today, since my bar needs some more drinks. Name's Meiko Sakine."

"Um, hi," I replied back. "I'm Rin, this is Len, Miku, Kaito, Ted, and Teto. Did you get a teal flag?" Shop owners wore the party escorts flag when they go into the cities.

"Right here," she said with a wink. "So, you're name is Kaito, right? Say, why don't we grab some dinner after this?"

"Um, no thanks... I'm perfectly okay with my wife," Kaito said awkwardly. Len and I exchanged a look, while Miku looked like she was ready to kill the women on the spot.

"It's okay, she doesn't have to know," Meiko pressed on.

"But she will know, since she's standing right here," Miku said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Meiko asked. "OH! Sorry, girl. Didn't mean to be making moves on your man. I just thought you were a high school, on account of your-" She gestured towards Miku's breasts.

"Black*Rock-"

"Okay, Miku," I said while grabbing onto her arms. "Don't kill her just yet."

"Aw... only because you told me to, Rin. Otherwise she would be dead," Miku said while giving me a hug. She suddenly activated her Black*Rock Shooter mode.

"I said don't kill her!" I protested, but Miku just shot pass me, and then began fighting something behind me. I turned to see a giant monster looming in front of me. Oh.

Grabbing my sword, I began attacking, allowing my blue flames. The fight didn't last long, it ending with Kaito shooting the monster in the eye.

I turned back around to see Ted, Teto, and Len all leaning casually against the wall, taking sips of water casually. I raised an eyebrow at Len, who shrugged and responded, "What? You had it covered."

"H-Holy shit!" Meiko said. She then raced over the Miku, and grabbed her hands. "Screw Kaito! I think that I like you, now!"

"We're leaving, with or without you guys," Ted said, as all of us began walking. Meiko then dragged Miku into running with her.

The streets were completely deserted, the sky black. Every since the game had been announced, we haven't had any sunlight; it stays night, or it begins raining. I'm kind of going insane without my sun.

We ran to the shop, Meiko up front with Len and Miku on either side of her. The rest of us ran in a single file line, Teto going next, then Ted, than me. "It's this way," Meiko called as we turned left. She led us to a dusty bar at the end of an alleyway, the name too faded to read.

"Okay, Miku, Ted, Teto and Meiko inside. Len, Kaito, and I will stay guard outside." It was a one-way alley, which made it a lot easier to guard. Above head, a monster flew above us, but Kaito shot it down.

"Hurry up in there," Len said nervously.

"Shut your pie-hole," Teto responded in a very usual Teto-manner.

"What she means is that we are almost done distributing the items between us," Ted called. In order to carry everything outside of the city, half of us would will up our bags with whatever was needed to be taken, and then given back to the shop keeper, who paid in either supplies or information.

They came out five minutes later. "We're ready," Meiko said.

"Okay, same formation. Let's run out just as quickly as we ran in, neh?" Everyone nodded their heads, and got into position. We took off, our heavy footsteps the only sounds in the silent city.

Halfway out, red barriers appeared behind and to the sides of us.

* * *

?'s P.O.V

I snickered to myself. Finally, _finally_ I had managed to catch them (as well as myself). In the three times that they had entered the city, I had been busy, fixing some other problem.

I sent a projection of myself above the red arena. All movement stopped as the players- a total of 21- stared at me. To everyone else, they looked like monsters, but to me, they looked liked their normal selves. I quickly spotted my player self in the confusion.

"Hel-lo, everyone!" I said, cheerfully. And arrow was shot at me, but it went straight through my body. I tutted, and then said. "You think I'm that stupid?" There was a general murmur of voices. "Okay, quiet!" I yelled, focusing the attention back onto myself.

"To those caught in this arena... I've also been caught, as well, I guess you could say. Basically, I've been hidden as a player in this arena, as anyone of you. There are a total of 21... so, how will this end? If you find me, and manage to kill me, then it's Game Over, and everyone is saved. If you suspect the wrong person, and kill them, then when you are struck down, you will die as well, instead of a coma. Of course, many of you will be willing to risk it.

"Now, this arena is different as well. I'm going to change it up, to make things more complicated. It will be a city labyrinth. A few advantages I will give to you: there will be five escape places, but they will be a lot harder to find. I'll take off the monster protect-" Suddenly everyone could see each other as players. "-After three days, if you last that long." And then all the players saw each other as monsters once again. "The monsters, however, can also hid in the players, if they have that ability. Some shops will have supplies, but they will be limited for a certain period of time. Finally, all NPC's in this arena will he helpful to you. There are a total of three, and one will be given to you as a player. Good luck to you all.

"Oh! And, I forgot to say something else! Mirrors will teleport you to some other place in the maze, if you manage to find them. I won't tell you how. One of them is one of the five exits. You will also start off separated from everyone else, so have fun, neh? That's all for now!"

I turned my projection off, and then spun in my chair. "Neru, set me up so that I'm controlling my player, okay?" Neru nodded her head as I laughed out loud. "This should be fun... for as long as it lasts."

"Master? Is something wrong?" Neru asked, and I shook my head.

"I was just thinking that maybe I should kill my player off soon."

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"Len?" I called. "Miku? Kaito?" No response. I was alone at the end of an alleyway that I didn't recognize. I looked around, yet I didn't recognize where I was. It was another one-way alley, so I could only walk out.

Outside of the alley was a giant area, in the shape of a circle. It also had several alleyways connecting besides the one that I had came through. In the center was a statue of a hooded figure, probably meant to show the Boss. Other than that, it was completely empty.

Well, this place is as good to wait for everyone else as any.

I sighed as I leaned against the statue, totally bored out of my mind. I decided to them take an inventory check of all my supplies.

**Character Screen Name: Rin Kagami**

**Selection: Warrior Mage**

**Level: 82**

**Life: 100%/Green**

**Crypton Coins: 67, 183**

**Obtained Skills**

**Stats**

**Bag/Pack**

**Weapons**

**Armor/Clothing**

**Recovery Items**

**Party**

Hm... I didn't realize this till now, but this means that I'm the strongest player. I clicked on **Party** and tried to see if I could locate anyone. A list of the Vocaloid's names came up, so I clicked on Len.

**Len Kagamine-**

**Level: 81**

**Status: 100%/Green**

**Location: Sakine's Bar**

**Distance: 4.2 miles**

**Message**

That was all it showed.

I sighed- 4.2 miles? Although, I guess that he was lucky that he got stuck in what I'm guessing is Meiko's bar. I clicked on **Message**, and quickly wrote

**Len, stay were you are. I'll try to come to where you are as soon as possible. DO NOT MOVE, NO MATTER WHAT! Clean out all the monsters in the alleyway, though. **

**-Rin**

**P.S: Tell everyone to meet up there.**

I sighed once again, sat for a second, and then forced myself up to my feet.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A voice suddenly screamed as something large and black darted past me. I quickly spun and rolled to the side.

I turned around to see that the hooded statue had come to life, and it moved with eerie, yet graceful movements. After drawing my sword, I whispered the quick enchantment to get my blue flames around it, and then charged.

The statue was rather easy to beat, due to my speed, which I had maxed out as soon as I could. It would teleport to a location, most likely behind me, every so often, yet I could quickly recover. Soon enough, it's HP was in the red zone. I smirked as I went in for the final kill, but before I could, it was gone. I looked around in confusion to see that a small monster had stabbed it, effectively killing it and taking away my kill.

"One monster down, nine more to go," she mumbled.

"Hey! That was my kill, and you just take it?" Yeah, I was angry. I do all the work, and she gets the kill?

"You have to play dirty to win," she said with a smirk.

"No, you don't," I responded. "What's your name?"

"What's got your underwear all rung up?" The girl replied with a smirk. "Here." Suddenly there was a yellow potion in my hands. "To replenish your Mage skills."

"Wait but-"

"Name's Mayu, and I'm a Shadow. Twa-la!" In a flash she was gone.

Twa-La? Please don't tell me she just said something as stupid as that.

I let out an angry shriek, but drank the potion nonetheless. No need in letting it go for waste.

After that, I began my walk, trying to find Len. I pulled up the map, and tried to find him, but the map didn't match up with the alleyways, thus effectively making me completely lost.

I twitched as I heard a noise in front of me, to the right. Silently, I took my sword and got ready, but didn't activate my blue flames. I didn't want the monster to see the light or feel the heat reflected off of it. I took a few slow steps towards the noise at the end of the alleyway, which was shaped like a "T." After taking a deep breath, I activated my flames, and then jumped out from the alleyway, sword pointed.

There stood a monster with a blue mane and a barely humanoid body that was oddly shaped. Half of a broken mask lay on the left side of it's face. It moved with awkward movements. I swallowed back disgust when something caught my attention. A teal armband on his right arm. I lowered my sword, slightly, not entirely sure if that was a trick.

"R-Rin?" It's voice was a rasp, but I could still tell who it is.

"Kaito?" The dis formed figure nodded it's head several times, and again I felt waves of disgust. I forced myself not to think like that. "How did you know it was me?"

"Your flames." I nodded my head in response. "You also heading for Meiko's bar?"

"Yup," I replied. "We're not too far, I believe. It says .8 miles, not too bad."

"Lets just hurry up and get there. Do you know how many people are there?" I checked the status of our other party members. "It looks like Teto and Miku made it. I have no idea where Ted is." I bit my lip in worry; as healer, he's the weakest one out of all of us. "Let's go."

After several twists, turns, and backtracking, we finally made it to Meiko's bar, forty five minutes later. As soon as I burst open the door, Kaito was tackled to the ground by a trembling monster, who looked like Kaito, except varied in the way that it's mane was teal and half of the broken mask was on the right side instead of left.

As I looked around the bar, I saw several figures, all disfigured and vaguely human, yet disgusting. I suppressed a shiver as Len- the only one who looked like himself to me- and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Be faster next time, okay? I was out of my mind with worry."

"Yeah, whatever."

Another figure stepped up. "Ted. Is he okay?"

"Are you Teto?" I asked. The figured nodded it's head. "Um, I don't know. Sorry."

"It's okay," the figure said numbly, while sitting down. I looked around the bar to see five others sitting there.

"Oh! This is Cul, Yukari, Rei, Rui, and Kaiko," Len introduced.

"My name is Rin," I replied with a low bow. They bowed in response.

"Let's see... we're all from the guild, 'Shadows.' Cul and Yukari are Warriors. Rei is a Thief, Rui is an Assassin. Finally, I'm a Healer," Kaiko said. I nodded my head as there was a loud explosion from outside. After exchanging a look with Len, we both raced out of Meiko's bar, everyone else trailing behind us. The explosions came from the end of the alleyway.

The end of the alleyway lead us to one of those big circle things, but this one wasn't empty. In the middle of it was a monster with three skull heads, a large torso, and several sets of limbs, although the limbs weren't exactly limbs. One was a scythe, another a sword. Things like that.. Bits of flesh hung from all around it, as if it was in the process of decaying. The stench was unbearable, making me want to puke.

**Health: 300%/Green**

300%? What the hell?

Teto gave a shriek, and I noticed that off to the side stood another two figures. "TED!" She screamed, and raced over to him. Another monster was helping it walk, since it looked to be heavily injured. "M-Meiko?" I called, and she nodded.

Suddenly the monster gave a roar. "You're a healer, right?" I asked Kaiko, and she nodded. "Please, help Ted. Len and I will hold him off." I look at Len, and we both nodded at the same time. As I ran, though, I noticed something in the corner of my vision.

**New move unlocked! Activate Partner Move?**

Before I could investigate it, however, the skull monster roared, and red liquid was spat out of it's mouth. I dodged, and raced towards it, sword raised. Len and I fought with it for a couple of minutes, barely getting backup from anyone else. We held it off, but barely.

Miku soon joined us, Kaito shooting at it. I noticed that the people in from Shadows weren't helping us; instead they just stood at the edge, watching casually. "HELP UP!" I screamed when I managed to find a quick free moment.

"How do we not know you aren't the Boss?" I screamed in frustration, and then went back to attacking the monster. It was impossible, with it's heads. If you managed to isolate one, the other two would come and attack you. None of our tactics were working.

"MIKU!" I screamed, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her activate her Black*Rock Shooter ability. There was a sharp intake of breath from our watchers.

**Heath: 125%/Yellow**

"We're getting there," I said quietly.

The monster, however, suddenly switched targets, and shot at Meiko, who was leaning over Ted and Kaiko. With a screech, Miku ran and covered them so that the red liquid hit her instead of them.

Everyone froze, except for Kaito. He began sprinting to where Miku was standing.

Her health feel to the yellow zone, but she dodged the wrong way. The Black*Rock Shooter ability was wearing off, so her health was already too far done. The scythe arm swung and effectively hit her stomach. She flew through the air, and Kaito ran and caught Miku.

Her heath bar had disappeared. Miku whispered something to Kaito before her body crumbled to dust.

An 'O' took her place.

Dully I noticed that I was crying.

Kaito still had his arms held out, and was still sobbing. He took a few shaky steps before letting out an inhuman cry. He ran, taking Yukari's sword from out of her holster as he went, and then attacked the monster.

It was insane.

I was too frozen to move.

And, even as hits rained down on him, he still continued attacking with fury. The look in his eyes was one of insanity and rage.

Soon, however, his HP ran out.

And our blue-haired friend fell to the Earth, his HP barely there.

Len and I raced to where he lay, as blood came out of his mouth in small spurts. I took out a potion, but he caught my hand and shook his head.

An 'O' soon took his place, after he crumbled to dust.

No.

I can't believe we just lost the two of them. This isn't really happening, is it?

"Rin," Len said quietly as I sobbed softly. "Rin, he's still alive." I looked up at the monster, although I could barely see through my tears.

**Health: 4%/Red**

I took my sword, but before I could even get up, another figure- the same one as before- came and killed it. It was Mayu.

"Kill number two!" She said in delight. I looked, however was looking above her.

**Players left: 18/21**

"N-No!" She said, in shock.

She had just killed another player instead of a monster.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm just going to end it there since this is such a long chapter. **

**REVIEWS, PLEASE! Reviews make me want to actually update. (except for that stupid ones that make me want to punch a wall. Stupid ones = "This is SAO, lol, you copied it, lol, this is .Hack/, lol, you took the idea of 1/2 Prince. I DIDN'T COPY A SHIT! Seriously, if I get another one of those types of reviews, I will stop this story)**


End file.
